


Jerry's Lucky Day

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Jerry Springer Show
Genre: Cake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ex Sex, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Reality TV, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Jerry walked in the studio, thinking this would just be an average episode. Boy, was he in for something!





	1. Angel

"Welcome to the show." Jerry walked out to an overly-excited audience, quieting them instantly. "Today, it's another one of _those_ episodes. Ones where _anything_ can happen. Today, one of our guests is...a prostitute."

The audience roared in applause. 

"A prostitute who is rather proficient in her work, and is also juggling relationships. Her name is Angel. Let's bring her out." 

Angel, clad in just a white bikini top and grey short-shorts, made it onto the stage to a storm of "Ooh"s and jeers.

"So, Angel, we've heard you've been jumping around relationships. What's happening?"

"Well Jerry, I've met this guy about a year or so ago, and just last month, I catch him with another girl!"

The audience booed in protest.

"What's even better is that _now,_ I had to sell my body to pay for everything he's bought her, and I came on this show to tell him that I don't need him anymore." 

The crowd whooped and cheered in response.

"And who _is_ this guy?"

"His name is Eric." 

"Ok, let's bring him out. Here's Eric." 

Eric, with arms covered in tattoos, in a black muscle top and ripped blue jeans, walked on to a storm of boos and thumbs-down. Sitting in the chair right next to Angel, they immediately bickered. Neither could be heard over all the hooting and hollering, not to mention the "Jer-ry" chants. Speaking of, Jerry was lucky enough to restore order, even if it meant picking up a chair and sitting between them.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Now that I've been able to calm the both of you down _somewhat_ , I'm going to ask for Eric's side of the story." He pointed the mic to Eric. 

"Well, she's been nothing but a slut, showin' her thing to everyone in town!" 

"Only because I'm supporting his two timin' ass!"

A fight nearly broke out again, and if it wasn't for a handful of security guards, it could've been a _lot_ worse. Jerry's job was getting harder and harder. 

"Here's the thing, Eric. I know you're angry, and so is she, but that doesn't give you permission to tell her how to go out and earn money _you_ end up using!" 

The audience applauded in approval. 

"You know what?! I don't even care about her!" 

A saddened Angel gasped and shed a tear. Jerry promptly took notice and consoled her.

"Well, _I_ don't care about _you!_ _"_ She choked through tears. 

"Fine then!" Eric stormed offstage, leaving just Jerry and Angel.

"so, now that he's gone for now, how do you feel?"

Angel stared deep into Springer's gaze, where she became dazed and starstruck. He looked absolutely _adorable_ to her, his curly blond hair and glasses adding to it.

"I...I feel like I've found the one." She led into him without warning, resulting in an unprecedented kiss. The audience whooped and cheered yet again at the sight of a prostitute kissing Jerry Springer. After all, that was probably one of the most outrageous moments on the show, and it was about to get too-hot-for-TV. 

"Woah. Did you know what you just did?!" Jerry protested, exasperated and flustered, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"What, do I have to show you again?" She dove back into his mouth, tongue-first, making sure to be as sloppy as humanly possible, tongue visible through his cheeks as it slathered them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this on my show, with _you,_ no less!"

"Speaking of _doing..."_ Angel pulled Jerry in to run her fingers through his locks as she and him exchanged saliva while the audience both "Ooo" ed and groaned in disgust. While she had him distracted, one of the hands crept down to unbutton the fly of his suit pants. She got so far as undoing it and exposing the bulge in his underpants, when Jerry grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. 

" _Why don't we save that for break?"_ He whispered sensually.

"Let's take a break, we'll be right back." 

Jerry became putty in Angel's hands, and that was about to be ironically literal, as he was almost dragged offstage to those chants of his name and the show's jazzy theme.

Now backstage and in a soundproof booth, Angel pushed Jerry right up against a wall, hormones flaring. 

"For someone of your profile, you sure weren't lying about excelling in it!" Jerry stated, anxious as ever by her handiwork in his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles in a snap.

"The best part about being in a soundproof booth is nobody being able to hear anything and _everything_ we do." She proceeded to do the same to his briefs, but in a reluctant fashion, for as she pulled back the waistband, her eyes widened when she saw the base of Jerry's dick. 

"Don't be shy. Go ahead, you know you want it." 

More confident, she yanked the underwear down. Jerry's member, on its way to full hardness, sprung out to surprise her. 

"Ooo-hoo! I see why they call you 'Springer'. Your dick just _sprung_ on out!" She giggled, taking the thing in her hand, stroking upon contact, painfully slow, from base to tip. 

"And I see why they call you 'Angel'. Your hands feel heavenly on me!" He spoke amongst moans and shivers as her calm stroke abruptly turned into a harsh jerk.

"Oh _g-god_. That feels s-so _good!"_ The talk show host tilted his head back and grunted in tandem with the slut's sloppy jerking.

Pleased at the outcome of her work, it was still to be remembered that they've just begun. Flashing a dirty grin up to Jerry's flushed red face, Angel prodded the tip up to her lips lightly kissing and suckling on it. His precome pooled generously into her mouth, and she licked up every last drop, as if it were crack. It was just as addictive at least, tangy with a somewhat sweet finish. Filled with both desire and lust, her lips parting further to let in the first of the shaft. She felt as if her mouth wasn't enough to get the job done, so just as she felt Jerry was at his edge, she pulled his length slowly out of it. Complimented with incoherent babbling and curses from its owner, she let it throb and quiver in suspense as she undid the bikini top, letting her gorgeous tits burst right out, She held one in each hand, erotically kneading them.

His prick was as straight as an arrow at this point, ready to spout jizz any second now. The perfect time for her to remove the only thing that was in their way: her shorts and panties. She was just about to yank down the shorts, but an even hornier Jerry Springer took care of them both in one swift swoop. Back facing him, her ass was the first thing that popped out for him to admire.

"Goodness, I don't know how to say this Angel, but... _you're such a fucking slut."_ He slapped her ass.

"Oh, you!" She turned back and giggled. As did Jerry, while he ran his cock up and down Angel's mound, giving it a little taste of what's to come.

"Here you go, Jerry-boy." The slut sat on a nearby coffee table, spreading her legs wide enough to expose her shaven pussy. Feeling the cool breeze across her silky pink lips, Angel grazed her fingertips over them, delightfully sighing when one accidentally slipped in.

"Ohh! I'm so _wet_ for you, Jerry. Mind coming on in?" She snuck a whopping three fingers into it, opening herself up even more. Even for someone of her caliber, it looked a bit appetizing. 

"Don't mind if I do." He walked over to investigate the drooling twat, lapping up a nice pool that formed on the glass tabletop from it. Hooked on her flavor, his tongue danced into her slit, soon turning into Jerry full-on burying his face into her groin, relentlessly devouring her. All of that pent-up need and desire from all those years of watching all those sex-crazed maniacs flashing this and that on his show, was all released as ravenous, violent slurps.

"I'll have to say, Jerry," She snuck out between moans and pants. "You may be the _best_ pimp I've ever had in my life." 

"Well..." Jerry blushed, promptly returning to his "work". His cock was also pleading for attention. From the looks of it, he wasn't going to need any lube, because Angel's creamy goo was ample. 

"Here you go, Angel. You sure deserved it!" He slipped the head in, not long later covering every last inch in the slick glaze that flowed within it. After that, he painstakingly pulled out with a slow,sticky _squelch!_ Groaning in delight at such the devine state his member was in,he stuck it back in, this time in a rougher fashion.

Before he knew it, the room was filled with the sinful song that was skin slapping and juices squirting out with every shove. Jerry managed to find her good spot and continuously nail it mercilessly, earning a new cry of pleasure for each time he hit it. The table beneath them could hardly take all the action, as it trembled precariously, legs bending and swaying from all the weight and force being put on it, but that was the least of their concerns. As Jerry placed one of her legs over each shoulder to really get in there, Angel reacted by gripping Springer's back as tight as hell, digging her nails into him, no doubt leaving marks. There was also no doubt that both were nearing orgasm.

"Oh, _*pant*,_ Angel, I'm gonna, _gonna--"_ Jerry amped up his pace, fucking her into submission, while she laid back and rolled her eyes back in her head as the familiar spell of euphoria overtook her. Thing was, he was also reaching _his_ high, making this one moment they'll never forget.

Jerry growled viscously as he came, spewing his seed across her walls and flooding her floor. Exhausted from releasing such a mammoth load, he and Angel collapsed onto a nearby sofa, both a sweaty, chest-heaving mess. 

"That, was, _amazing "_ Angel was the first to catch her breath and break the silence. 

"Whew! I'll say!" Jerry added, once able to regain his strength.

"Just as good as Eric?" 

" _Better."_ She glanced naughtily to him while they procured their clothes, which were thrown in all different directions in the room. 

Talk about perfect timing! Walking out, Jerry was warned by a passing stage worker that he was to be on soon.

"Well, gotta go. See you, well, in a bit."


	2. Veronica

For the first time since he was dragged offset by Angel, Jerry was greeted with a standing ovation by the audience, with some chants of his name thrown in. To add to the suspicion, his hair was still a tangled up mess, his tie was loosened, and his face was also a bit red, sending even more mixed messages as to what happened during break. 

"Welcome back to the show." He panted out, still winded. "If you're just joining us, Eric's soon-to-be ex girlfriend, Angel, has taken on prostitution to pay for all that he's buying for his new girlfriend." 

The audience jeered. 

"Speaking of which, here's Angel, out here on stage." He directed his attention towards her, sitting in a lone chair in the middle. 

"Angel, we have the new girlfriend, Veronica backstage. Is there anything you'd like to say before we bring her out?" 

"Uh, yeah. She's an ignorant slut who needs to mind her own business." 

The crowd whooped in regards to such words. 

"Then, let's bring her out. Here's Veronica." 

A mixture of boos and cheers filled the stage, not to mention a heated fistfight once the two were face to face. 

" _You're_ the ignorant slut! _You_ can't mind your own business!" Veronica, a scantily clad brunette, shouted at the top of her lungs as she threw down. Not only that, but she was also carrying a cake (possibly for sympathy), which soon ended up all over Angel. Whatever fell off was tossed at Veronica, and like that, Jerry had two slutty girls fighting with cake on his show. How lucky was he? 

It seemed as if the scarce security guards weren't enough to calm them down, for the supposedly innocent cake-fight began to take a dark, dirty turn. Jerry had to tackle the two himself. Stepping into that warzone of a stage, he was immediately greeted with a handful of cake to the face. _Now, shit just got real._

Glasses covered in icing and hardly able to see, he blindly threw punches, one of which caused him to lose balance and fall right into the crossfire, making him the instant center of attention. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to lose all control, both girls pelted the defenseless talk show host was slices of cake, all over his expensive Armani suit, leaving him with no choice but to take it off. No little did he know that was only going to escalate things. Once again in his underwear, this time on stage, he definitely felt some degree of embarrassment. Mostly, he wanted out of this, but that all changed when Angel caught him off guard, shoving a nice chunk of sweet baked goodness in his mouth. 

"You want Eric? Fine! I've got _my_ Jerry, right here!" She smashed her lips against his, ending up in yet another careless kiss. The audience went ballistic over the shocking revelation, while Angel gave them something to _really_ cheer about! The ex once again tangled her tongue with Springer's, this time really getting his attention. 

"Angel, please. Not now." He muttered, annoyed. 

"I don't care. Just let the feeling flow through you, Jerry-boy." 

_Well, here I go again,_ he thought. 

So he went through with it, just to get it over with, and he turned out to _love_ it! The sweet buttercream was the figural icing on the cake as the uncanny pair moaned and tussled on over to the nearest wall, just like before. 

"Oh, _Jerry!"_ She pinned him up against the brick wall of the set, just underneath his proud name. Getting her drift, he pulled some moves of his own. His hands on her back, still distracting her with the slipshod kiss, he managed to ease them down to the waistband of her shorts. That's where the _real_ fun began! All cameras focused on the action, obe even zooming in on the steamy interaction between Jerry and Angel's hands, which only got steamier by the second. Veronica, watching the whole thing, decided that enough was enough, and that _two_ can play this game! 

Out of the blue, the other stormed out, taking a heaping handful of cake, and shoved it right down Jerry's underpants. The audience screamed and applauded at such an act, as Security finally was starting to get down to business. As Jerry got his clean glasses back, the first thing he saw as he put them on was his cock, covered in white buttercream and yellow cake bits, and two sluts fighting over it. This day just kept getting better and better! 

"Ladies, ladies, please." He said, unfazed, trying to look like he cared. He was more piqued in being the ringmaster he was, as Veronica fell on her knees and admired the frosted dick, taking curious licks at what was the tip. 

"Uuugh, _wow."_ Moved by her mastery, Jerry could barely keep his eyes open, as she had her way with him. All he could do was sit there, helpless and defenseless, enjoying every moment. His prick grew to life, right in her face, and Angel pounced on it as soon as she saw it at full mast, half of it already in Veronica's mouth. 

"He's _mine,_ you ho!" The crowd stood and cheered for more after the ex kicked the current girlfriend out of the way, gaining full control of Jerry. The deafening cheers soon turned into aroused vocalizations as Angel tongued the globs of sweet creaminess off his long, fat cock. 

" _Mmmm. Oh, yeah."_ She also made sure to be as noisy as possible when she did so. To keep the fight from intensifying, Steve (Wilkos), one of Springer's security guards, restrained Veronica to the best of his ability, telling her at times to "Let her go". On the other hand, Angel had no security on her, and was left to finish. The audience became stunned by the rash decision, but at the same time enlivened at the host of the show going at it for the first time. Because of that, the groans soon turned to the classic "Jerry" chants. No longer up against a wall and instead lying on the stage, Jerry now on top, he became the dirtiest he's ever been all day. 

"You like the taste of my dick covered in icing? Well here, have some more." He picked up a perfectly intact rose off the only neat part of the cake, and smashed it on his balls. That did it. 

It was at this moment that Veronica's rage grew to a point that couldn't even been contained by Steve, and she managed to squeeze through a weak spot in his arms. Now free to retaliate, she literally threw Angel off Jerry, sending her rolling off the stage. More ravenous than her, Veronica stuck the sack in her mouth, sucking on them as hard as she could, trying to one-up the ex. Thing was, it worked, making Jerry's head spin and her mind race as her taste buds were sent to heaven. Hard to believe that cameras were still rolling, capturing every smitty moment as it went down, because lord knows, it was only going to get hotter. Now back on stage, Angel meant business when she darted to Veronica and shoved her off just like she did her.

"Yeah, how's it feel, bitch?" She yelled over her shoulder as she picked up where she left off. Jerry wasn't long for reaching a _second_ climax, unable to keep his composure, nor his seat, eventually standing up to make both girls stand and deliver. He felt pretty authoritative over the two, standing tall and proud above the little whores before him while they fought like vicious animals over the stiff piece of meat mere inches away from their faces. He couldn't help but dirty-talk their tempers into flaring beyond compare. _Now_ it was turning into a good old-fashioned Springer episode!

Eric, meanwhile, was backstage, pissed as ever at what he had to endure on that little CRT TV back there, was damn near ready to punch Jerry in the face. Luckily, the entrances were blocked by security. 

"I can't believe I trusted that bastard!" He bullishly attempted to get out from under the arm, but their hold on him was just too strong. Jerry, aware of his protest, glanced over his shoulder to a livid Eric, and could only shoot back a wide, braggadocios grin, as if to say: _"Yeah! I got both your girls on my dick! Whatcha gonna do about it?"_

The stage was occasionally silent, where the audience could hear the slick, quickening fapping that hinted at Jerry's blissful state of mind. Still competing for dominance, the girls asserted other bodily qualities. Veronica tore off her top and opened up her bra, her enormous tits, even bigger and fuller than Angel's, flopped on out for the crowd to admire. They jiggled and shook with every step she took, earning howls and cheers of approval. Angel followed suit, fighting with whatever cake was left on the floor and even smearing some of it on their chests. To top it all off, Jerry shot a little "icing" of his own over it all, uttering curses amongst whimpers while strand after strand draped over the two pairs of extravagant breasts. 

"Whew! That was something!" Jerry panted, searching the stage for his clothes. "We'll be right back with a word from the audience." 


	3. Audience/Eric/Alex

We open back up on the show's ironically upbeat theme, with the episode's title ("Jerry's Lucky Day") spinning onto the screen. Jerry, hidden amongst the audience in a "Where's Waldo"-type situation, was eventually spotted as everyone sat down. Just then, a man down in the front row, dressed in a sky blue button-down shirt, gestured for the mic. 

"Uh, yeah, this one's for the guy in the tank top and tattoos." He pointed to Eric, sitting sandwiched between his two soon-to-be former girlfriends. 

"How'd it feel watching Jerry get more pussy than you?" 

The audience around him cheered and whistled in an uproar, while Eric only had one thing to say:

"None of your business!" 

They all reacted with widespread jeers, some even laughing.

"Oh, in case you're, um, wondering Eric," Jerry jumped in. "They both were absolutely exemplary!" The crowd pumped their fists and reminded him again and again, who's _really_ the boss here. 

"Oh, and just a friendly reminder, also. If you hate seeing me _now,_ just wait until nine months from now." He concluded with a shit-eating grin. Eric's eyes shot open when those words sank in. Now seething mad and ready to throw down, he jumped out of his chair and was on his way to Jerry, but thankfully didn't get far. 

"Oh, yeah. Something else I'd like to say is... I'm Eric's gay brother, Alex, and I'd like to get my Jerry beads." 

The audience whooped. 

"How?! You ain't a chick!" Eric shouted. 

"Oh, I know..." Alex immediately got on his knees in a smug manner. A smile spread across Jerry's face instantly, as he thought to himself:

_Wow. I'm more popular than I thought!_

Sliding down his pants, the brother spared no hesitation in voraciously guzzling the tired member, despite all it's been through today, still tasting hints of the icing. Alex, unlike the others, didn't take long to get Jerry to come, putting the audience in shock and awe as he deepthroated him effortlessly, making it look easy. He didn't leave his balls out of the question, massaging them tenderly while simultaneously slurping and sucking on his shaft like a lollipop. 

"I can't believe this." Eric's lips read through the thunderous chants of encouragement. Alex glanced over, smiled, and put Jerry back in his mouth one more time, seconds later cheeks stuffed and bulging with Springer's sperm. The cheers turned to a mix of ew's and ooo's as he fearlessly swallowed it all in one hard, swift _gulp!_ Once done and re-buttoning Jerry's fly, he praised Alex on a (blow)job well done. 

"Man, I'd hate to be you right now." Jerry teased, the camera cutting to a disgruntled Eric, the audience sharing a laugh. 

"We'll be right back with the 'Final Thought'. Stay with us."


End file.
